justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Mama Mia
|artist = |year = 2013 |difficulty = Easy |dg = / |mode = Duet |nogm = 2 |mc = |pc = / |gc = / |lc = |pictos = 98 |nowc = MamaMia |perf = Sasha Merenkova (P1)https://www.instagram.com/p/BkVj0qihsrY/?taken-by=1987sashafierce1987 Alexandra (Unknown Surname) (P2) }}"Mama Mia" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a woman wearing an orange-and-yellow striped one-piece bathing suit, along with a cyan belt at the waist. She is also wearing a pair of cyan heels with cyan flowers at the sides, a pair of yellow sunglasses, and an orange swim hat with cyan stars on it. She is also seen wearing bracelets of different colors on either wrist. P2 P2 is a woman wearing a cyan-and-orange zigzagged one-piece bathing suit. She also wears cyan heels, a cyan bracelet on her left wrist, and a yellow-orange swimming cap adorned with red and cyan flowers. She also wears a pair of orange sunglasses. Background The beginning of the routine takes place on a seashore decorated with green umbrellas, with an ocean and sailboats behind it. During the buildup to the first verse, lots of orange beach lounge chairs open up. During each verse, there are different shapes that resemble a beach (similar to Got That). There are some squares that resembles chairs and umbrellas in different colors. Later, the background changes into beach pavilions in various colors with a red silhouette and a red circle that resembles a sun and moves slowly. In the pre-chorus, every time the first beat is played, the camera zooms out to reveal a cruise ship on an ocean first, followed by a view of a lighthouse with tiny sailboats around it, followed by another view of the lighthouse but far away, and ending with two buildings with windows that are in front of the ocean. In the first part of the choruses, the background changes into a top view of a beach. There are some highlighted umbrellas in different colors, a sea, and some mats. The lyrics "Let s get down, down, down" can be seen on the screen while they are sung. The background changes to the other side of the beach and goes on the same principle, but this time, with colorful triangles on the sea. During the second part of both choruses, the background changes into a top look of a spinning umbrella. While it is spinning, the umbrella s colors are changed. Then, the background changes to a seashore with umbrellas and mats. Every time "Ohhhh!" is sung, the camera zooms out, showing more umbrellas and mats. When Gold Move 1 happens, there is a pink rectangle on the screen with "MAMA MIA" written on it. After the first Gold Move happens, the background turns blue, and two rowing boats are seen (one on each side). The boats "reveal" a sea with a ship and a little boat. After this happens, the background shows lines in different colors with a sun, and some circles are coming out the center of the background. At the buildup to the final chorus, the background fron the pre-chorus is repeated, except that the camera zooms out faster and the lyrics "Down, down, down, down" can be seen at the left of the two aforementioned buildings. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Put your hands near your head, while shaking your head. Gold Move 2: This is the final move of the routine. *'P1:' Put your left hand under your chin, and the right one on your hip. *'P2:' Put your left hand on your hip, and the right one under your chin. Mamamia gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Mamamia gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Mamamia gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Trivia *''Mama Mia'' is the twentieth Spanish-language song in the series. *One of the pictograms has its colors reversed. The same pictogram is later used for the correct move. *'Gold Move 2' s effect comes after the song ends. It also happens in Youth. Gallery Game Files MamaMia.png|P1 s avatar MamaMia_2.png|P2 s avatar JD2019_BACKGROUND_MAMA_MIA_1.png|Background 1 (from the fankit) JD2019_BACKGROUND_MAMA_MIA_2.png|Background 2 (from the fankit) JD2019_BACKGROUND_MAMA_MIA_3.png|Background 3 (from the fankit) MamaMia_Cover_Generic_333741.jpg|''Mama Mia'' Promotional Images Mamamia teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/Bjwp-zNFVdh/ E3 june9 teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1005524937019232256 Mamamia promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay JD19_COACH_MAMA_MIA_A3_LEFT.png|P1 JD19_COACH_MAMA_MIA_A3_RIGHT.png|P2 JD19_COACH_MAMA_MIA_ALL_A3.png Others Mamamia thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Mamamia thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Mamamia_pictogramerror.png|Pictogram with reversed colors Videos Official Music Video Mayra Verónica - Mama Mia Teasers Mama Mia - Gameplay Teaser (US) Mama Mia - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Mama Mia - Just Dance 2019 - Full Gameplay - Festigame Chile 2018 References Site Navigation es:Mama Mia Category:Songs Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:EDM Songs Category:Spanish Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Sasha Merenkova